PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose methods of repairing organic light emitting display apparatuses. The methods relate to a method of repairing an organic light emitting display apparatus including an organic light emitting element that (i) has plural picture elements each of which has, on a board, a first electrode, an organic layer having an emitting layer, and a second electrode in this order, and (ii) emits light in an emitting area where the first electrode and the second electrode overlap each other with the organic light emitting element therebetween. In the method, a laser beam is applied to a periphery of the emitting area in a picture element that always emits light.
The method of repairing an organic light emitting display apparatus is thus provided which can reduce a vanishing area in an electrode, and suppress deterioration in the quality of displaying.